parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
UbiSoftFan94's Horrid Henry Parody Casts
Welcome to my (Andrew Smith) new page for TUGS parody casts. All of my casts are made from scratch. The casts will be updated from time to time. Also, if you have any questions for me, please leave one on my talk page. Thanks. :) Cast Lists Horrid Henry/Thomas (Horrid Henry and Friends) *Horrid Henry as Thomas *Henry's Dad as Edward *Mr. Thicknose (from The Land Before Time) as Henry *Topsy (from The Land Before Time) as Gordon *Rude Ralph as James *Perfect Peter as Percy *Beefy Bert as Toby *Tails (from Sonic The Hedgehog) as Duck *The Killer Boy Rats as Donald, Douglas, Bill, and Ben *Anxious Andrew as Oliver *Silmy Sammy as Devious Diesel *Margaret's Mom as Mavis *Gorgeous Gurinder as Emily *Moody Margaret as Daisy *Fluffy The Cat as Toad *Margaret's Dad as BoCo *Henry's Mum as Molly *Big (from Sonic The Hedgehog) as Murdoch *Cera (from The Land Before Time) as Henritta *Miss Lovely as Madge *Bossy Bill as Smudger *Miss Battle Axe as Flora *Horrid Henshin as Diesel 10 *The Brickhouse Boys as Arry and Bert *Soggy Sid as Bulgy *Pimpy Paul as Spencer *and more Horrid Henry/TUGS (TUGS) *Horrid Henry as Ten Cents *Mr. Mossy as Big Mac *Ralph (from The Simpsons) as OJ *Stuck Up Steve as Top Hat *Rude Ralph as Warrior *Henry's Dad as Hercules *Perfect Peter as Sunshine *Anxious Andrew as Grampus *Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) as Captain Star *Bossy Bill as Zorran *The Brickhouse Boys as Zebedee and Zak *The Killer Boy Rats as Zip, Zug, Frank, and Eddie *Squidward Tentacles (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Captain Zero *Henry's Mum as Lillie Lightship *Gorgeous Gurinder as Sally Seaplane *Margaret's Dad as Fire Chief *Big Boss as Izzy Gomez *Soggy Sid as Bluenose *Goody Goody Gordon as Sea Rouge *Mr. Thicknose (from The Land Before Time) as Sea Rouge's Uncle *Brainy Brian as Puffa *Aerobic Al as The Goods Engine *Tidy Ted as Boomer *Peter's Devil as Nantucket *Mutant Max as Johnny Cuba *Weepy William as Old Rusty *Silmy Sammy and Dizzy Dave as Burke and Blair *Sharptooth and Red Claw (from The Land Before Time) as The Pirates Horrid Henry/The Little Engine That Could (The Horrid Boy That Could) *Horrid Henry as Tillie (I Know Horrid Henry is a male) *Perfect Peter as Chip (Both small and Good friends to Horrid Henry and Tillie) *Henry's Mum as Georgia *Aerobic Al as Farnsworth *Rude Ralph as Pete *Beefy Bert as Jebediah *Henry's Dad as Doc *Mr. Mossy as Tower *Goody Goody Gordon as Eric *Sour Susan as Jill *Brainy Brian as Rollo The Clown *Moody Margaret as Grumpella *Prissy Polly as Missy *Stuck Up Steve as Handy Pandy *Mischievous Mike as Stretch *Tidy Ted as Perky *Peter's Children as The 2 Giraffes *New Nick as Chippers *The Killer Boy Rats as The Soliders/Teddy Bears/Carrying Cake Mice *Silmy Sammy as The Big Wolf *Fluffy The Cat as The Little Wolf *Bossy Bill as The Eagle *Mutant Max as The Voice Inside Cave Horrid Henry/The Land Before Time (The Town Before Time) *Horrid Henry as Littlefoot *Moody Margaret as Cera *Anxious Andrew as Petrie *Sining Soraya as Ducky *Beefy Bert as Spike *Gorgeous Gurinder as Ali *Perfect Peter as Chomper *Prissy Polly as Ruby *Grandpa as Grandpa Longneck *Grandma as Grandma Longneck *Kong (from Kong: The Animated Series) as Red Claw *Chandar and White Bear (from Kong: The Animated Series) as Screech and Thud *Tyrannosaurus Rex (from Kong: The Animated Series) as Sharptooth *Margaret's Dad as Topsy *Mr. Mossy as Mr. Thicknose *An Angry Old Man as Pterano *The Brickhouse Boys as Rinkus and Sierra *Henry's Mum as Littlefoot's Mother *Henry's Dad as Bron *Soggy Sid as Mr. Clubtail *Knuckles (from Sonic The Hedgehog) as Doc *Rude Ralph as Shorty *Dumbo (from Dumbo) as Guido *Goody Goody Gordon as Mo *Stuck Up Steve as Rhett *Mr. Krabs and Squidward (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Ozzy and Stuart *Woody (from Toy Story) as Archie *Lipsing Lily as Tricia *Miss Lovely as Elsie *Peter's Children as Dinah and Dana *Lazy Linda as Ducky's Mother *Magic Martha as Petrie's Mother *Grandpa Abe (from The Simpsons) as Rooter *Bossy Bill as Hyp *Pimpy Paul as Nod *Silmy Sammy as Mutt *The Ice Giant and Nessie (from Kong: The Animated Series) as Chomper's Parents *Mr Nerdon as Icky *Rabid Rebecca as Dil *Spotless Sam as Tippy *Big Boss as Hyp's Dad *Aerobic Al as Longneck *Ominous (from Kong: The Animated Series) as Giganotosaurus *The Minotaur (from Kong: The Animated Series) as Allosaurus *A Rat as Great Hideous Beast *Margaret's Mom as Tria *Big (from Sonic The Hedgehog) as Pat *Miss Battle Axe as Old One *Ed Banger as Big Daddy *Gigantophis (from Kong: The Animated Series) as Megalodon *Plesiosaur (from Kong: The Animated Series) as Sharptooth Swimmer *Ruby and A Frenchman as Ruby's Parents *Yeti (from Kong: The Animated Series) as Moutain Sharptooth *Manticore, Wendigo, and Chinese Dragon (from Kong: The Animated Series) as The 3 Daspletosaurus *The Rugrats Characters as Tinysaurus *Seth (from Kong: The Animated Series) as Biggest Sharptooth *Griffin (from Kong: The Animated Series) as Meanest Sharptooth Horrid Henry/The BFG (The Big Friendly Horrid Boy) *Horrid Henry as The BFG *Lipsing Lily as Sophie *Tyrannosaurus Rex (from Kong: The Animated Series) as The Fleshlumpeater *Kong (from Kong: The Animated Series) as The Bloodbottler *Yeti (from Kong: The Animated Series) as The Meatdripper *Gigantophis (from Kong: The Animated Series) as The Childchewer *Chinese Dragon (from Kong: The Animated Series) as The Bonecruncher *The Ice Giant (from Kong: The Animated Series) as The Gizzardgulper *Ominous (from Kong: The Animated Series) as The Maidmasher *Manticore (from Kong: The Animated Series) as The Manhugger *Seth (from Kong: The Animated Series) as The Butcher Boy *Henry's Mom as The Queen Of England *Miss OddBod as Mary *Mario and Luigi (from Super Mario Bros) as The Heads Of The Army and The Airforce *Henry's Dad as Mr. Tibbs *Moody Margaret as Mrs Clonker *Big Boss as The Sergeant *Stuart Little (from Stuart Little) as The Red Mouse *Spotless Sam as The BFG's Dream Bottles Horrid Henry/Mario (Super Horrid Brothers) *Horrid Henry as Mario *Rude Ralph as Luigi *Gorgeous Gurinder as Princess Peach *Sour Susan as Princess Daisy *Perfect Peter as Yoshi *Prissy Polly as Birdo *Stuck-Up Steve as Wario *Bossy Bill as Waluigi *Mr. Nerdon as Bowser *Henry's Dad as Donkey Kong *New Nick as Diddy Kong *Mr. Mossy as Chunky Kong *Henry's Mom as Candy Kong *Margaret's Dad as Cranky Kong *Silmy Sammy as Mouser *Bossy Bill as Bowser Jr *Mutant Max as Smithy *Moody Margret as The Shadow Queen Horrid Henry/Rayman the TV Series (Horrid Henry the TV Series) *Horrid Henry as Rayman *Gorgeous Gurinder as Betina *Rude Ralph as LacMac *Brainy Brian as Cookie *Lisping Lily as Flips *Silmy Sammy as Admiral Razorbeard *Mr. Nerdon as The Great Rigatoni *Soggy Sid as Detective Grub *Moody Margaret as Grub's Girlfriend *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as No. 7 Train *Horrid Henshin as The Car Eating Monster *The Horrid Henry Characters as People Horrid Henry/Bambi (Perfect Peter) *Perfect Peter as Young Bambi *Goody Goody Gordon as Young Thumper *Spotless Sam as Young Flower *Lipsing Lily as Young Faline *Henry's Mum as Bambi's Mother *Henry's Dad as The Great Prince Of The Forest *Horrid Henry as Adult Bambi *Rude Ralph as Adult Thumper *Brainy Brian as Adult Flower *Gorgeous Gurinder as Adult Faline *Singing Soraya as Girl Bunny *Lazy Linda as Girl Skunk *Margaret's Dad as Friend Owl *Aerobic Al as Mr. Mole *Bossy Bill as Young Ronno *Mutant Max as Adult Ronno *Mr. Nerdon as The Man *Margaret's Mom as Faline's Mother Horrid Henry/Rayman (Horrid Henry) *Horrid Henry as Rayman *Henry's Dad as Globox *Perfect Peter as Murfy *Gorgeous Gurinder as Ly The Fairy *Mr. Mossy as Clark *Rude Ralph as Polokus *Henry's Mom as Uglette *Brainy Brian as Joe *Silmy Sammy as Admiral Razorbeard *Bossy Bill as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Aerobic Al as Sam The Snake *The Killer Boy Rats as Teensies *The Spongebob Squarepants Characters as Rabbids *Spotless Sam, Goody Goody Gordon, and Tidy Ted as Globox's Kiddies *The Brickhouse Boy 1 as Axel *The Brickhouse Boy 2 as Foutch *Ed Banger as Umber *Mr. Nerdon as Jano *Big Boss as Grolem 13 *Angry Anna as Ninjaws *Rancid Rabbit (from Catdog) as Mr. Dark *Moody Margaret's Parents as The Magician and Betilla The Fairy *Evil Eddy Edwards as Robot Pirates *Soggy Sid as Count Razoff *Miss Battle Axe as Begoniax *The Catdog Characters as Zombie Chickens *Stuck Up Steve as Tarayzan *Moody Margaret as Razorwhife *Tommy, Chuckie, and Phil (from Rugrats) as Otto Psi, Romeo Patti, and Gonzo *Horrid Henshin as The Robot Dinosaur *Mutant Max as Reflux *Mrs Battle Axe as Big Mama *Fang The Hamster as The Magician (Rayman Origians) *Pimpy Paul as Bzzit *Greedy Graham as Andrew *Evil Clone Horrid Henry (A Fan Made Horrid Henry Character) as Darkman *Dizzy Dave and New Nick as Henchman 800 and 1000 *Milksop Miles as Mr Stone *Great Aunt Greta as Space Mama *Maggie as Mr Skops Horrid Henry/Crash Bandicoot (Henry Bandicoot) *Horrid Henry as Crash Bandicoot *Gorgeous Gurinder as Coco Bandicoot *Henry's Dad as Crunch Bandicoot *Brainy Brian as Aku Aku *Silmy Sammy as Dr. Neo Cortex *Perfect Peter as Polar *Fluffy as Pura *Mutant Max as Uka Uka *Bossy Bill as Dr. Nitrus Brio *Fang as Ripper Roo *Aerobic Al as Tiny Tiger *Rude Ralph as Dingodile *Beefy Bert as Dr. N Gin *Soggy Sid as Dr. N Tropy *Mr. Mossy as Ebenezer Von Clutch *Henry's Mom as Pasadena *Mr. Nerdon as Emperor Velo 27 *and more Horrid Henry/The Adventures Of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (The Adventures Of Henry's Dad and Rude Ralph) Cast in The Wind Of The Willows: *Rude Ralph as Mr. Toad *Perfect Peter as Moley *Horrid Henry as Ratty *Brainy Brian as Cyril Proudbottom *Margeret's Dad as Angus McBadger *Slimy Sammy as Mr. Winkie *The Brickhouse Boys, Bossy Bill, Pimpy Paul, and The Eddy Edwards as The Weasels *Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) as The Narrator *Mr. Nerdon as The Judge *Big Boss as Council for the Crown *Aerobic Al as The Postman *Anxious Andrew as The Jailer *Fluffy as The Bailiff *Tommy Pickles (from Rugrats) as The Train Driver *Sharptooth, Red Claw, Screech, Thud, and Allosaurus (from The Land Before Time) as Devils and Police Officer *Dizzy Dave as Policeman *Gumball (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as The Good Train *Godzilla (from Godzilla) as The Bad Train *Ariel (from The Little Mermaid) as Mr. Toad disguides as a washerwoman Cast in The Legend Of Sleeoy Hollow: *Henry's Dad as Ichabod Crane *Henry's Mom as Katrinda *Soggy Sid as Brom Bones *Mutant Max as The Headless Horseman *Mr. Mossy as Gunpowder *Granddad as Katrinda's Father *Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) as The Narrator *Gorgeous Gurinder as Tilda *Stuck Up Steve as Ichabod's Horse *The Horrid Henry Characters as Sleepy Hollow Villagers See Also * UbiSoftFan94's Thomas Parody Casts * UbiSoftFan94's TUGS Parody Casts. * UbiSoftFan94's Rayman Parody Casts * UbiSoftFan94's Thomas/Disney Parodies. * UbiSoftFan94's Dumbo Parody Casts * UbiSoftFan94's Garfield Parody Casts * UbiSoftFan94's Kong: The Animated Series Parody Casts * UbiSoftFan94's The Land Before Time Parody Casts * UbiSoftFan94's Dumbo Parody Casts. * UbiSoftFan94's Crash Bandicoot Parody Casts * UbiSoftFan94's Toad Patrol Parody Casts Category:UbiSoftFan94 Category:Horrid Henry TV Spoof